Starry Night Confessions
by Taromaru
Summary: When Kouhei unwittingly makes another jab at Hazuki's femininity, Self-doubt and uncertainty plague her as she tries to ascertain the role she plays in the life of her Vampire lover. Warning! Pure HazukixKouhei romantic fluff! Cavities abound!


Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase. It's the property of Keitaro Arima, Victor Entertainment and Funimation respectively. Though if I did, I would've made their relationship official already in the anime. It's not like it isn't completely obvious by now.

(Kouhei and Hazuki appear on either side of me and scream into my ears): IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!

(Wincing, I back away from them while plugging my eardrums with my fingers): R~iiight. Yeah, I'd like to believe you two if wasn't for the fact that Kouhei already confessed his love to Hazuki.

(Kouhei's face flushes fuchsia and waves his hands defensively as if to ward away the comment): H-hey, I was talking platonically at the time! Platonically, dammit!

(I ignore Kouhei's pathetic denial): And Hazuki hasn't exactly been Ms. Subtlety since the beginning.

Hazuki: L-like I have feelings for this incompetent stupidhead! Maybe if he actually listened like a good slave…

(Kouhei looms over Hazuki): I'm not your slave, midget!

(I put my finger under my chin in thought): You know, you're right, Kouhei. You aren't her slave.

Hazuki: What?!

Kouhei: Hah! You see! (smugly crosses his arms in triumph)

Me: More like her unofficial boyfriend and future husband. I suppose that could be taken as a different form of slavery, depending on perspective. (grins like the Cheshire Cat as the two start blushing and screaming out half-hearted protests)

(I turn to the audience): Here's my first Moonphase romance fic. It takes place in Episode 26 during the scene when Hazuki "kisses" Kouhei on the roof. As always, constructive criticism is graciously appreciated and flamers can kindly go to hell. Onto the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouhei lay prostrate on the roof as he allows the petite vampire on top of him to feed from the base of his throat. With nothing else to do, He gazed up at the full moon, its incandescent light illuminating the black night, creating a beautiful sea of twilight. He was abruptly brought by out of his romantic reveries when the fangs of his self-proclaimed mistress lightly nip at the pulse in his neck. He growled and glared down irritably at the young vampiress.

"Hey, Short Stuff, didn't I just tell you not to bite down so hard? My neck isn't exactly a sardine can!" Kouhei complained.

His young cohort took the time to relent from her feeding to look up at his flustered face, her violet eyes narrowed into her familiar glare.

"Didn't _I_ already tell you to stop being such a baby and service your master properly? If you hadn't acted like such an absolute jerk to me earlier, I wouldn't be so famished right now. Now, would I?"

Exasperated, she puts her hand to her forehead and heaved a vexed sigh. "I swear you're such a difficult slave sometimes. It's a wonder why I keep you."

Grunting, Kouhei sat up on the balls of his elbows and glared piercingly into Hazuki's amethyst orbs, his face lined with irritation. "How many times do I have to say it 'til it sinks into your Neko Mimi head? I. Am. Not. Your. Slave. Really, why the heck do you keep insisting that I am? And another thing, if memory serves me correctly, you started that whole incident when you accused me of trying to take a peek at you in the bath!"

Hazuki growled lowly at her servant's irreverent lack of acquiescence. "First of all, idiot, you ARE my slave!" When Kouhei snorted dismissively at the haughty proclamation, she reached up and tautly pinched and twisted his right cheek, tacitly ignoring his pained cries. Once she was sure his cheek was adequately swollen, she released him. "And secondly, you *were* trying to see me naked, so you might as well admit it. It's not like I could blame you. After all, I am a growing beauty. There's no shame in appreciating it." Hazuki responded haughtily, her nose upturned arrogantly to the air.

Kouhei couldn't repress the curl of his mouth at the sight of her childish posturing. It had actually been awhile since she behaved like this.

_I'll agree with that much, you are growing to be quite a beauty, in several ways in fact. _Kouhei thought lovingly towards her, admiring the adorable pout on her cherubic face. Mentally shaking away that thought, he scoffed and replied flippantly. "Right, as if I'd ever ogle a little kid like you. Get real."

Dropping her arrogant stance, Hazuki couldn't help but flinch at his careless words. Unwillingly, she couldn't help but recall what he had said after the incident in the bathroom. **Like I would want to see her naked anyway, she's just a kid!**

_**She's just a kid!**_

_**Just a kid!**_

_**A kid!**_

_**Kid!**_

Hazuki lowered her head, her violet bangs shrouding her eyes from view. Her previous insecurities finally brought back to forefront as she ruminated over those words. She bit her bottom lip in a vain attempt to keep her tears at bay. _A kid? Is that how he sees me? Just a little girl? _She clenched her fists, her long nails digging into the flesh of her palms. Unable to endure the emotional onslaught that was bombarding her psyche, she pushed Kouhei aside and quickly began marching towards the latter.

The sensation of pain and sadness caused by his words formed a terrible pit in her stomach. In the end, was that all she was to him? Now she remembered why she was so upset with him today. She had assumed that during the year they spent at the Mido Family shrine and their battles with the vampires that an unspoken connection had formed between them. A bond that had transcended the line of friendship and surrogate siblings. Had she been mistaken all this time? Did he really still perceive her as nothing but his ward? Just a little sister that he wanted to protect?

_Maybe, maybe I was hoping for too much. I mean, he couldn't love me after everything I put him through. He'd probably prefer someone his age like Hiromi. _Hazuki thought depressingly_. _

Kouhei noticed Hazuki making her way to the ladder and took long strides towards her. "Hey, where are you going, brat?"

"I'm going to sleep, idiot! Isn't that what little kids do when it's late?" She shot back venomously.

Kouhei abruptly stopped in his tracks, clearly taken aback by her malicious tone. However, he also caught the slight hitch in her voice as she spoke. He knew her well enough to be able to distinguish whether she was truly angry or when she was projecting a false impression of anger in order to obscure her true emotions. This was definitely the latter.

Concerned, Kouhei caught up to Hazuki before she could step down the ladder and gently took hold of her hand. "Hold on, what's your deal? Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

"There's nothing wrong, Kouhei. Just leave me alone! I want to go to bed!" Hazuki stated coldly. She tried to wrench her hand out of Kouhei 's grasp but he maintained his gentle yet firm grip on her.

"There is something wrong. Otherwise you wouldn't be so upset." He obstinately refuted her.

Pulling herself from his grip, she rounded on him with her eyes flaring. "Are you really that stupid? Or just deaf? I told you I'm going inside, so let go of me, slave!" _Just leave me alone, Kouhei_, she pleaded mentally. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Undeterred by her outburst, Kouhei continued. "No. In spite of what you might think, Hazuki, I'm not stupid and I can tell when there's something bothering you. Please, I need you to tell me what it is. If I said something out of line or hurt your feelings, then I'm sorry."

Hazuki turned away from him, her composure wavering. "It's not something you can fix with an apology," she whispered hoarsely, her words laced with melancholy.

Silently, Kouhei placed his hands on her rigid shoulders from behind and pulled her towards him. Despite herself, she didn't resist him and eased underneath his touch. Kouhei spoke softly, "Hey, I thought you weren't going to hide yourself from me anymore. I know we may get into stupid arguments at times but I thought you confided in me enough to tell me if something's wrong." He couldn't help but feel hurt that after everything they had been through, that she still kept her distance from him.

_Stubborn idiot, why can't he just drop it? _Hazuki lamented angrily_. Of course, I trust him! I've had nothing but complete faith in him since that night in the park. But I can't talk to him about something like this. He'll probably think I have a stupid crush on him or he'll think I'm joking around. Or worse, he might even laugh at me. _

With her frustration, sadness and anger reaching their pinnacle, Hazuki finally snapped. She whirled at Kouhei, consequently breaking away from his hold on her shoulders, and pinned him with the fiercest glare she had ever mustered. Her lips pursed together angrily and her furious eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Fine! You wanna know so badly at what's bothering me? It's you, you stupid, witless, ignorant, insensitive slave!" She bellowed out. All of her pent-up emotion had finally risen to the surface and showed no signs of relenting as she continued to lash out at the bewildered Kouhei. " I'm sick of you thinking of me as a child! I'm sick of the fact that you'll never treat me as a woman! That no matter what, you'll never see me like you do Elfriede or Hiromi-nee! I'm just Hazuki to you! Just a silly immature vampire girl you want to protect! I'm sick of it, Kouhei! I love you! I love you with all my heart! But you don't see me that way! And it hurts, Kouhei. It hurts so much. I just…I just…"Hazuki trailed off as she began to sob uncontrollably. No longer capable of surpressing her tears any longer, she buried her face into her hands and cried harshly into them.

"I just want to love me, Kouhei. Not like a little sister or a friend, but as a woman." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kouhei gaped down and stared wide-eyed at the small girl, attempting to process everything she just revealed to him. Clarity struck him like a bullet as her behavior following this morning's debacle finally began to make sense to him. He mentally slapped himself for not realizing it sooner.

_Damn, I really am stupid, aren't I? _He thought to himself deprecatingly. Remorse filled him as he glanced down at the person he loved crying pitifully in front of him. A sudden inspiration then sprang forth from the depths of his heart. Determined, He decided it was time that she understood exactly what she meant to him.

"Silly," he murmured to her, his arms once again encasing her lithe figure. "And you call me the dense one. Whoever said that I don't see you as a woman?"

"What?" Hazuki squeaked as she raised her head up at him, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Is that why you were so upset at breakfast?" Kouhei questioned rhetorically, idly wiping away her tears with his thumb. Receiving nothing but a curt nod in reply, he sighed and gently cupped her chin with his hand so that she would look at him. "Look Hazuki, I didn't mean it like that. I don't think of you as just a little girl. You've taken on burdens that would cause most people I've known to snap. You're kinder than anyone I've ever met. Only a complete idiot would accuse you of being anything less than an adult if they had the slightest idea what you've endured." He smiled ironically at the statement.

He took a breath as he prepared his next words. "And you should know by now that you're the most important person in my life. You're my world, Hazuki." She stared up at him in surprise, astounded by his proclamation. He chuckled and stroked her cheek. "C'mon, don't give me that look. I almost literally went through hell just to keep you beside me. While I was training, all I thought about was your face, your voice, your smile, everything about you. It drove me crazy sometimes not being able to see you or talk to you. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of becoming stronger so I could protect you and stay by your side." He chuckled. "Thinking about it, if I never met you, I would never have discovered how strong I really was."

Hazuki gave him a watery smile and leaned into his shoulder, her cheek nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Me too, I wanted to be with you so badly most of time. I didn't know what you were doing or if you were okay. Seeing you once a month wasn't enough for me. I even tried sneaking out at nights to look for you." She let out a small giggle. "But Master Yayoi or Hikaru and Kaoru would always find me and lecture me 'til my ears were sore."

Hazuki smiled pleasantly at the memories, before her expression became downcast and morose. "But because of me, you had to suffer so much. Like when Kinkel awakened Luna and forced me to kill you. Or when your Jyougan was unlocked. The very sight of me terrified you and drove you insane. Even though you say I'm the reason you've become strong, it doesn't change that fact that I've hurt you, Kouhei." She struggled not shed any more tears than she already had at those horrid memories. That had easily been one of the most traumatizing periods in her life. Right up there with his near-death at her hands.

Kouhei's expression darkened as recollections of that horrifying experience with his Jyougan training had invaded his mind, but he knew he couldn't stop now. He resigned himself to put her mind at ease and by God, that's what he would do.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke slowly and meaningfully while tightening his hold on her. "Y'know, when I was trying to master Jyougan, even when I was petrified from those evil visions of the things you could've done or might've become, I fought against that haze of insanity with everything I had. The times we spent together, whenever we argued, the first time I took you fishing, even the first time we met back in Swartz Castle." He and Hazuki had to laugh a little recalling that epic meeting, momentarily alleviating the somber atmosphere. "And it was when I saw you, the real you, that I was able to break through those illusions and gain the strength I needed to master it."

He smiled at Hazuki lovingly, fondly tracing his finger along her cheek which prompted a rosy blush from his love. "See, Hazuki? I wouldn't be half the man I was if I never met you. I'd still be busy floating from job to job, trying to find my place in the world. You gave me a purpose and helped me rediscover meaning in my life. You filled the void in my heart that's been empty since the day my mother abandoned me, something I never believed could be possible. And I—"Kouhei paused, suddenly too hesitant to continue. However, one glance into her captivating eyes and he found his courage. "I love you, Hazuki. Only you. I told you before, didn't I? That you were the girl that I loved."

Abruptly, Hazuki backed away from his embrace, her face uncomprehending at what she just heard. She scrutinized his face carefully and found nothing but sincerity and love reflected in his visage. Hazuki's disbelieving expression morphed into a wide, gorgeous smile and with a delighted squeal, she launched herself at Kouhei with all her strength. Kouhei yelped as he caught the flying vampire, and actually had to step back a few feet before he was able to regain his balance. She paid no heed to this as she cried happily, squeezing him as hard as she could. Though Kouhei winced slightly from the constricting pressure assailing his ribs, it didn't stop him from hugging her back with just as much enthusiasm.

Eventually, she managed to regain her composure but refused to break away from him and Kouhei did not protest. After awhile of holding one another, Hazuki gazed up at Kouhei, her eyes sparkling with her usual mischief. "So, does that mean that you admit that you _did_ try to check me out earlier?" She asked with an impish smile.

Kouhei rolled his eyes before retorting sarcastically, "Fine, I admit it. I'm a pervert who enjoys ogling young, prepubescent teenage girls with breasts the size of grapes. Happy?"

Flustered, Hazuki began pounding on his chest with her fists. "Hey, you take that back, Slave! My breasts are not that small!" Hazuki cried out indignantly.

Laughing, Kouhei gently grasped her wrists and leered."Hey now. If I AM your slave, shouldn't I be truthful to her majesty about her figure? Slaves can't lie to their masters, isn't that right, 'Mistress'?" he waggled her finger at her teasingly.

Hazuki grit her teeth, her amethyst orbs alit with purple flame as they bore into his confident brown ones, fixing him with her patented "Glare of Death." Kouhei simply chuckled and lightly flicked Hazuki's forehead, grinning as she fumed in outrage. She opened her mouth to yell at him when she thought of a different tactic to exact her revenge. Her scowl abruptly vanished from her face and reformed into a devious, fanged grin that filled Kouhei with a sense of apprehension and dread. He gulped nervously as she began batting her eyelashes at him and gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, projecting a more alluring visage. She pressed her hands into his chest and pushed him down until she lay on top of him, straddling his hips.

"That's right, you are MY slave." She purred, her voice lacking the usual pretentiousness that was associated with that phrase. It was now laced with love and passion. "I knew I'd finally get you to admit it, dummy." She whispered huskily. She seductively leaned her face closer until she was only an inch away from his own. Kouhei almost couldn't breathe as his attention was fixated on her pink lips. Without hesitation, She thrust her lips forward and hungrily claimed his lips, snaking her arms around his neck possessively. Kouhei was stunned by the aggressiveness of her actions for a second but soon found himself returning the kiss. Hazuki mentally shouted "Victory!" before abandoning all thought, relishing their very first kiss.

Suddenly, a horrified shriek rang through the night. The two lovers broke away from their kiss, though they were still ensnared in the other's embrace. Their expressions turned to dread when they took notice of the gathering around them.

Haiji, the one who screamed, was hovering in mid-air pointing at them.

Seiji stood next to the floating Haiji. he seemed completely apathetic towards the display in front of him, though one could almost make out an imperceptible smirk on his face.

Ryuuhei stood behind his grandson and the little shikigami. He made no effort to disguise his obvious mirth and winked knowingly at the mortified pair.

Elfriede was observing the spectacle over Ryuuhei's shoulder, trying desperately to stifle her delighted giggles with the back of her hand with little success.

Hikaru was absolutely flabbergasted, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She was completely at a loss for words.

And Kaoru?

She fainted backwards into her stunned sister's arms, her mind incapable of withstanding the image of her fiancée and her vampiric rival kissing one another.

_Talk about a mood killer. _Hazuki groused unhappily at having their moment interrupted.

Kouhei, who had recovered from shock and embarrassment, exclaimed heatedly. "What the hell are you guys doing up here?! Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"We were, but there was so much noise coming from the roof that none of us could sleep, so we came up to investigate," Elfriede informed cheerfully. Then her tone became suggestive. "Though I never imagined we'd find you and the Mistress making out on the roof."

As Kouhei tried scrambling for words, Elfriede turned her attention to Hazuki. "And Mistress, I'm actually surprised to see you took my words seriously. Though I never conceived that you would go this far to secure your claims on him" She chided playfully. Kouhei arched an eyebrow and glanced down at Hazuki inquiringly. However, Hazuki was too busy glaring at Elfriede to take notice of his unasked question.

Ryuuhei stroked his beard as he eyed his grandson lewdly. "Now Kouhei, while I don't necessarily disapprove of yours and Hazuki's relationship, couldn't you wait until she's a little older before having a midnight rendezvous? Or at least wait until we aren't home. The two of you were making enough noise to wake the dead."

"What the hell are you implying, Gramps?! We weren't doing anything like that, you perverted geezer!" Kouhei screamed out indignantly.

"A little difficult to deny in your position, Kouhei," mocked Seiji, taking exquisite pleasure in his cousin's predictament.

Kouhei sent a penetrating stare at the bespectacled journalist. "Can it! You're not helping, Seiji!"

Unable to resist, Elfriede decided to tease them further. "Well, you can't blame him, Seiji. It appears as though the Mistress is the one asserting dominance here. Apparently, Kouhei is the submissive type." Elfriede's glasses flashed brilliantly, a lecherous smile framing her beautiful face. Both Kouhei and Hazuki lit crimson at the undisguised innuendo.

Finally shaking herself out of her stupor, Hikaru was finally able to find the words to express her outrage.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you were seducing Brother Kouhei all along, you evil demon girl!" Hikaru burst out, her finger pointing accusingly at Hazuki while cradling the unconscious Kaoru.

Wanting to change the subject and never one to miss the opportunity to incense the shrine maiden, Hazuki stuck her tongue out at her from the safety of Kouhei's warm embrace.

"It's just like I've been telling you, Spell Girl. Kouhei belongs to me and only me." She emphasized with a kiss on his cheek. She grinned in delight at the snarling priestess who was glaring daggers at her. Kouhei looked nervously between the two as he sensed yet another "Hikaru versus Hazuki" battle about to ensue.

"Quiet," commanded a monotone voice.

Everyone turned their heads downward to see Arte's head poking out from the window below them, her placid face betraying no emotion save for the pulsating vein on her head.

"I'm trying to sleep. Tease Luna and her slave in the morning," she stated tonelessly. Arte retreated from the window sill and slammed it down with enough force to rattle the glass.

With that said, everyone sobered up and began file off the roof, though not without a few more playful ribs (or scathing remarks in Hikaru's case) at Hazuki and Kouhei's expense. After everyone headed off to bed, Kouhei and Hazuki once again found themselves alone on the roof.

Anxious to break the awkward silence, Hazuki spoke up, "Hey, Kouhei?"

Kouhei looked down to see Hazuki peering up at him inquisitively.

"Yeah, Haz?" he asked tiredly. The events of tonight were finally taking a toll on his mind.

"Do you…"she hesitated before boldly pressing forward. "Do you think we could sleep up here, tonight?" Hazuki asked bashfully. Kouhei smiled and nodded his consent. He settled down into his former position on his back and patted a spot next to him. Eagerly, Hazuki rushed over to his side and lied down; snuggling into his chest and sighing contently. Kouhei wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders and drew her closer.

"I love you, Kouhei."

"Love you too, Hazuki." Soon, the couple eased themselves into blissful slumber. Above them, the stars twinkled happily at the new love born under their ethereal gaze.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I shake my fingers loose): Woooooo~! Man, it's been ages since I've written anything, but nonetheless I'm happy with the final result.

Kouhei: I still can't believe you wrote that.

Hazuki: Yeah, that was a little sugary even for me.

Me: Aw, give me a break. Hell, I'm a hardcore romantic and even_ I _can't believe I wrote that much fluff in one fic. I blame all those fluffy romance fanfics that I've been exposed to. Particularly the Ichiruki and BBxRae ones; they're especially contagious. (shakes his fist vengefully at aforementioned fanfiction) Damn you to hell! If you weren't my favorites, I'd destroy you and your accursed writers for infecting me with your damnable love and chemistry!

(Hazuki leans over and whispers in Kouhei's ear): He's lost it.

(Kouhei whispers back): I don't think he ever had it.

Me: I heard that! Don't make me sic Blinky on you again!

(Horrified, Hazuki and Kouhei shake their heads frantically): We'llbegood! We'llbegood!

(I start to cackle ominously): Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Especially with what I have in store for you guys in another installment.

(Kouhei stammers): L-like what?

Me :Oh nothing. Just a little....Lemon. (I laugh diabolically)

Kouhei and Hazuki: WHAAAAAT?!

Hazuki: You're going to have me and Kouhei…?(doesn't attempt to finish as the blood rushes to her cheeks)

(Kouhei grabs me by the collar and starts shaking me violently): You sick bastard! I may be in love with Hazuki but I'd never have sex with a fourteen year old girl!

(Choking, I try to gasp out what little words I can): You…won't...It's….future….she'll….be….older.

(Relieved, Kouhei releases me and I crumple to the floor): Whew, that's a relief.

(From the floor, I clutch at my neck as I breathe in and out heavily): Yeah, a relief. (To the audience) Okay, folks, y'know the drill. R&R or I'll send Hazuki to suck your blood!

Hazuki: Hey, I'm not that kind of vampire!

(ignoring her): Goodnight!


End file.
